


Marry Me.

by Platinum_Platypus



Series: Domestic Dante and Nero [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante being blunt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nero being an embarrassed cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante, being his blunt self, asks Nero a question. How will Nero respond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirenaLoreley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaLoreley/gifts).



It was a quiet and peaceful day in Devil May Cry. Trish was reading a fashion magazine, Lady was polishing Kalina Ann, and Nero was chopping carrots for dinner. Dante was sitting at the desk as usual, his feet on top of the desk.

The calmness of it all was wrong on so many levels.

Trish should be more lively.

Lady should be shooting Dante.

Dante should be a pervert and flirt with Nero.

Nero should be punching him off while he was cooking.

"Marry me." Were the words that broke the weird calmness.

Trish and Lady stopped cold turkey and looked at Dante, who was sitting normally now and looking over at Nero with a serious expression.

The younger half devil didn't realize he was finished cutting the carrots and his knife slammed onto the cutting board.

Trish had a sly smirk on her face and stood up. "Let's give the two lovebirds some privacy, Lady."

The other woman smirked back and followed Trish as the woman walked outside to go to their apartment.

"What?" Nero finally asked.

"Let's get married." Dante responded.

"Why?" He asked, the boy was honestly confused on why Dante would wanna date him, let alone marry him.

"Because I love you." Dante chuckled. "That's the basic reason as to why people get married, kid."

"I'm not sweet like a wife." Nero stuttered out with a blush.

"Sweet people annoy me."

"I'm all muscle and barely soft."

"That means you take care of yourself."

"I'm a stubborn little asshole." 

"True, but your stubbornness makes me fall in love with you all over again."

Nero blushed heavily and averted his eyes. "Well, um, I-"

"Just give up and marry me." Dante laughed.

"All right." Nero said, a smile covering his face.

Dante chuckled and walked over to Nero. "I can't wait to make you Mrs. Sparda."

"Oh shut the fuck up." Nero responded, kissing him on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly fxcking adore this couple. It's like my top OTP.


End file.
